Strange entity
by velvetasty
Summary: Stiles se méfie de Theo... Et Theo de Stiles. Pourtant, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre...
1. Le bénéfice du doute

**Note de l'auteure :** Ceci est le premier OS d'une (peut-être) longue série d'autres OS sur Steo/Thiles. N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews, vos avis comptent !

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages issus de l'univers de la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.

* * *

Stiles étirait longuement tout son corps par la force de ses bras, le visage teinté clairement par la luminosité des rayons de soleil qui traversaient ses volets. Tous les matins, à la même heure, il éteignait son réveil et à chaque fois, il n'avait qu'une seule pensée à l'esprit :  
-J'ai pas envie d'y aller, putain...

Non seulement il ne supportait plus de devoir s'efforcer de jouer les héros et de constamment protéger ses amis, mais en plus il devait se rendre en classe et prétendre que rien ne s'était passé. Mais, si: peut-être était-il trop pensif, trop susceptible, trop agacé... Ceci étaient les excuses que trouvaient ses compagnons pour justifier ce qu'il avait fait. À leurs yeux, son comportement montrait justement qu'il faisait partie de la meute. Et pourtant, il ressentait une haine presque viscérale pour Theo, qui semblait tout tenter pour rallier Scott à sa cause. À quoi jouait-il,bon sang ?  
Stiles paraissait être le seul à ne pas croire en ce que Théo disait ou affirmait. Il sentait que Scott, son meilleur ami, commençait à s'éloigner de lui.

"Stiles, on te comprend: c'est normal de se méfier", "On sait pourquoi tu l'as suivi dans les bois.."ou bien encore: "Arrête d'être aussi suspicieux, laisses lui le bénéfice du doute !"

Pourtant,c'était bien Scott qui l'avait accompagné dans les bois. Stiles s'était retenu de lui foutre son poing dans la figure et l'avait enfoncé sur la carrosserie de sa voiture qui était déjà en piteux état. Et,il ne la récupérerait pas de sitôt étant donné que financièrement, il était impossible pour son père de payer les frais de réparation. Il devrait donc patienter avant de pouvoir la reconduire de nouveau.

-Accordes-lui le bénéfice du doute,avait dit Scott,se comportant toujours comme un être naïf.

Le bénéfice du doute, justement, c'est ce que Stiles ne lui accorderait probablement jamais. Cet individu était un psychopathe,une sorte d'incarnation physique du mal. La dernière chose que souhaitait Stiles,c'était faire parti de sa meute. Pris par ses pensées sous la douche, il se martelait de tout un tas de questions pour lesquelles il ne parvint pas à trouver de réponses : pourquoi Theo serait revenu pour Scott, et plus spécifiquement, lui ? Lui, Stiles ? Un simple être humain incapable de lutter physiquement hormis avec l'usage de sa fameuse batte ? Non, Theo mentait comme il respirait et Stiles souhaitait plus que tout qu'il soit découvert afin de prouver aux autres qu'il avait eu raison.

* * *

De: voidentity  
A: moi

 _Le cœur pur et vaillant,_  
 _C'est pourtant lui dont l'esprit venant du pays au soleil levant_  
 _S'est emparé pour en faire un être puissant_

Ce message, si stupide et inintéressant... Il n'en connaissait pas la provenance mais au fond de lui, il s'en voulait d'avoir consulté ses mails auxquels cas il ne serait pas tombé dessus. Et, tout d'abord, pourquoi un poème ? Qui était cette personne assez stupide pour penser que cela le toucherait ? Stiles supprima le message, et descendit les escaliers avec nonchalance.

Il sortit son bol et commença à préparer son petit-déjeuner. Il frotta de ses doigts fins ses yeux rouges, les cernes marquant distinctement sa fatigue. Son père était déjà parti au travail, mais Stiles s'inquiétait : désormais, Beacon Hills ne serait plus la même petite ville paisible perdue dans le fin fond d'une Californie baignée par le soleil et bordée par ses immenses plages. Les nuits devenaient plus longues que les journées en elles-mêmes, l'hiver approchant à grands pas. Dans ces cas là, lorsqu'une tempête de neige pointait le bout de son nez, Stiles adorait passer le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque du lycée. D'ailleurs, ce que Stiles ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi la température de Beacon Hills baissait considérablement en hiver, sachant que la Californie était un État aux températures élevées. Mais, il aurait encore une fois de plus été le seul à s'en préoccuper. Même Scott ne s'y serait pas vraiment intéressé. La bibliothèque semblait toujours aussi calme,oscillant entre les chuchotements et les livres qui tombaient parfois par inadvertance. En effet, il pouvait approfondir ses recherches en lisant les bestiaires de créatures surnaturelles, ici: il y en avait des tas. Soudain, il se souvint que son bus n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et qu'il fallait qu'il aille se préparer. Il enfila son sweat à capuches bleu et un jean gris afin de ne pas trop intriguer les autres lycéens par son style, qui resterait banal. Ainsi, dans les couloirs, personne ne ferait véritablement attention à lui, et c'est ce qu'il recherchait: qu'aujourd'hui, on le laisse tranquille. Tant qu'il passait inaperçu, cela lui convenait. En revanche, quand il s'agissait de discuter avec son entourage,il avait toujours l'impression de gêner,d'être de trop. Mais,le mail de ce matin le perturbait: qui avait bien pu envoyer de telles conneries ? A quoi cela pouvait bien servir ? Et,surtout,qu'est-ce que cela voulait signifier ? Quelque part,Stiles se disait qu'une personne savait qu'un jour il avait été Void Stiles,et qu'elle cherchait à lui rappeler toutes les souffrances qu'il avait pu infligé à son entourage. Scott,plus particulièrement. Il avait perdu Allison. Pour autant,Stiles songeait que Scott n'avait pas vraiment tenu à Allison,en vu de sa réaction après sa mort. Et puis, il y a Kira. Une jeune femme influençable et (en quelque sorte) mise à l'écart tout comme lui. Stiles et elle se ressemblaient en quelques points: ils avaient tous deux peur de perdre Scott. Stiles l'appréciait: elle paraissait moins stupide que Malia, qui lui vouait une admiration sans faille. Elle le soutenait tout le temps, mais Malia n'essayait pas vraiment de le comprendre. Il sortait avec elle,un peu par peine et parce-qu'elle restait une personne adorable avec lui. Alors, Stiles continuait d'être son petit-ami même si il cachait à Scott sa relation passée. Non ,Malia n'était pas la première personne avec qui il avait couché. Il repoussait le moment de révélation: Malia en serait blessée, et Scott n'en parlons pas...

Stiles, submergé par ses pensées, avait oublié que son bus attendait à l'arrêt. Il ferma à double tours la porte de la maison,et accourut pour s'asseoir auprès de Liam qui le regarda de haut en bas.

-Tu fais une de ces têtes... Bien dormi ?

-Non, je n'ai pas pu.

-D'accord.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas durant le trajet: Liam restait stoïque, fixant la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment exprimer lui adresser la parole, il ne savait jamais comment s'y prendre avec lui.

Stiles, quant à lui ,songeait en posant sa tête contre la vitre, que Scott en avait assez de ses suspicions au sujet de Theo. Stiles campait sur ses positions, malgré cette douleur qu'il ressentait en sa poitrine lorsque Scott posait ses yeux accusateurs sur lui. A croire que ce soir, il avait été le seul dans ses bois, à errer à la recherche d'indices. A cause de Theo, personne ne le croyait:mais cela importait peu le bêta. Les deux meilleurs amis s'éloignaient petit à petit, et Stiles se persuadait du contraire, sachant que Scott le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait...

* * *

Les couloirs du lycée se remplissaient au fur et à mesure d'adolescents plus ou moins exaspérés de devoir s'asseoir sur une chaise, et d'écouter leurs profs débiter leurs cours, avec leurs salives infatigables.

Stiles recherchait sa salle de classe,quand tout à coup, il se prit la porte des toilettes. C'était Theo, et son sourire mesquin donnait à Stiles l'envie de le démolir.

-Pardonnes-moi,Stilinski... Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention à ce que je faisais... Tout va bien ? Rien de cassé ?

 _"Hypocrite"._ Oui, Stiles commençait sérieusement à péter les plombs. Physiquement et mentalement, la pression qu'on exerçait sur lui le fatiguait et le poussait à bout. Non seulement, il se chargeait de réparer les pots cassés quand ses amis ne se sentaient pas bien, mais de plus, quand il s'agissait de lui ou de ses intérêts, plus personne ne semblait s'intéresser à lui.

-Oui,ne t'en fais pas.

Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à sa salle, tandis que brusquement, Theo l'attrapa par le bras.

-Et... Je tenais à vraiment m'excuser... J'ai agi comme un con.

 _Enfin,tu le reconnais !_

Voyons... Il ne s'exprimerait pas ainsi, pas devant autant de monde. Surtout que Scott venait de faire son entrée.

-Ecoute,Theo...Je ne t'en veux pas...

Il repartit en direction de Scott,qui ne l'avait pas attendu. Il restait béa, puis il fut interpellé par les mains froides de Malia qui entrelaçaient son cou.

-Coucou, toi !

-Hey..., il esquissa un léger sourire, puis mis ses mains dans ses poches, quoi de neuf ?

-Et bien... J'ai une bonne nouvelle...

Malia se réjouissait à l'avance, elle avait réussi à enfin trouver ce qui motiverait Stiles à positiver

-Pour ta Jepp, j'ai demandé à mon père... Il se trouve qu'un de ses amis s'occupe d'un garage alors... Il te fera un petit prix, content ?

Il n'en revenait pas: finalement, Malia savait quoi faire. Aussi, il se résolut à l'inviter au cinéma.

-Alors,ça te dit ?

-Bien sûr que oui !

Elle lui prit la main,excitée et impatiente puis ils rejoignirent leurs camarades afin de débuter la journée de cours.

* * *

Le jeune blond courait sur son tapis de course, des gouttes de sueur parsemant ses bras ainsi que son visage. Son t-shirt trempé, il décida de s'arrêter afin de boire sa gourde. Le silence demeurait total, pourtant, Theo ne se sentait pas seul. Il avait entendu des bruits de pas.  
-Qui est là ? Stiles ?

Stiles ouvrit la porte, et tentait de dissimuler sa gêne:  
-Hey... Salut...

Theo voulait éclater de rire, mais il se contenta simplement de sourire pour ne pas perturber encore plus qu'il ne l'était.  
-Et bien ? Tu veux savoir quelque chose ? D'habitude, tu te contentes juste de me suivre ou de l'espionner, je ne sais pas trop lequel des deux est le plus approprié.

Stiles rougissait et parvenait difficilement à parler. Finalement, il finit par le faire:  
-C'est que... Il faut que tu arrêtes ton petit jeu. Ça ne peut plus durer.

Theo écarquilla les yeux, puis plaça sa main sous son menton:  
-Attends... Si je comprends bien, tu crois que je mens ?  
-Exactement. Un petit conseil : quoique tu puisses avoir comme plan en tête, c'est inutile, d'accord ?  
-C'est tout ?  
-Oui,j'en ai fini avec toi pour l'instant. Je ne veux plus te parler.

Theo s'intéressait à ce que Stiles pensait, ou croyait connaître de lui. Et selon lui,il se trompait lourdement sur ce qu'il souhaitait véritablement. Il ne tarderait à le lui dire afin de le rallier à sa cause...


	2. OS 2

**Note de l'auteure:** Voyons, j'espère que cela va vous plaire et je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont fav et follow ma fanfiction, ça me fait hyper plaisir ;p

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages de la série Teen Wolf appartiennent à MTV. Je ne peux donc pas prétendre les avoir inventé, il aurait fallu que j'ai le talent de Jeff Davis pour cela.

* * *

Toutes ces promesses non tenues,toutes ses conversations entrecoupées par des silences pesants, tous ces problèmes qui remontaient à la surface à présent... Stiles ne pensait pas qu'un jour il se retrouverait à tout reconsidérer,y compris son amitié avec Scott. Sa rupture avec Malia ne le touchait pas plus que cela,étant donné qu'il s'apercevait désormais qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il commençait à perdre pied, à ne plus contenir tous ses sentiments qui,en vain, il avait tenté de dissimuler à son entourage. Finalement,il ouvrait peu à peu les yeux. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, Stiles se rendait compte qu'il devenait de plus en plus distant et qu'il percevait les autres d'un œil… Différent. Peut-être était-ce dû aux Dread Doctors, à l'arrivée de Theo,au départ de Kira, aux nouvelles capacités de Parrish... Stiles n'en savait que trop peu. Son anxiété s'était accrue considérablement, sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où cela pouvait provenir.

Indubitablement, Stiles fit le lien entre eux. Theo était peut-être revenu dans la vie de Scott, mais pour le jeune Alpha, il ne restait rien de plus qu'un simple ami. Par le passé, ils s'étaient plutôt bien entendus. Tout de même,avant que Theo ne déménage, celui-ci avait clairement manifesté sa jalousie envers Scott, car Stiles fut le premier ami de Theo. Scott arriva dans la vie de Stiles peu après Theo, et ils s'étaient vite rapprochés. Theo prétendit devant Stiles(alors que celui-ci le soupçonnait d'avoir de mauvaises intentions)être revenu non seulement pour Scott, mais aussi pour lui. Stiles tentait de faire le point,de comprendre les véritables motivations du loup-garou. Il avait beau réfléchir à ceci, il ne parvint pas à trouver la réponse à sa question.

 _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait obtenir de lui ?_

Lui qui regrettait avoir décliné la proposition de Peter lorsqu'il se souciait encore de Lydia. Il avait été à deux doigts de tronquer sa vie de lycéen banal en croisant sa vie inintéressante avec celle d'un loup-garou. Et qui plus est, le premier Alpha qui ait pensé à lui était Peter Hale.

* * *

Rêve : Suite d'images, de représentations qui traversent l'esprit, avec la caractéristique d'une conscience illusoire telle que l'on est conscient de son rêve, sans être conscient que l'on rêve.

 _Tu m'as moi,Stiles. Tu m'as moi._

Essuyant d'un geste vif toutes les gouttelettes de sueurs qui perlaient sur sa peau,Stiles venait de se réveiller brusquement d'un rêve flash-back. Dans celui-ci,il revoyait son père et lui au cimetière,au pied de la tombe de sa mère. Son père lui répétait uniquement 3 simples mots : « Tu m'as moi ». Pourtant,il suffit de peu car Stiles se mit aussitôt à envisager une hypothèse : ce rêve était bien plus qu'un rêve,c'était un message de mise en garde. 10 fois en l'espace de 2 semaines, dès qu'il sommeillait profondément, le cauchemar redémarrait au même point. Comme si, une sorte de moteur l'enclenchait.

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

Quelque chose d'endormi en Stiles depuis longtemps commençait à se révéler à lui, jour après jour, à travers les songes qu'il faisait.

 _John… Il veut me tuer !_

Le regard effarouché et furibond, sa mère le dévisageait dans ses rêves. Puis, dans un autre, elle le prenait dans ses bras, tendres et chauds. Il sentait son odeur : le linge propre. Il se remémora qu'elle aimait tant nettoyer son linge à la main, parce-qu'elle voulait l'exposer à la vue de tous. Stiles n'en avait pas compris le but enfant, alors il s'était décidé à lui demander :

-Maman… J'aurai une question.

-Vas-y mon ange, je t'écoute.

Son attention se portait principalement sur les joues roses de son fils, qui avait passé sa journée à l'extérieur,courant dans la fôret aux côtés de Scott.

-Mais ensuite, tu as intérêt de prendre ton bain, est-ce clair?

-Oui, acquiesça l'enfant, impatient de connaître la réponse.

-Pourquoi tu mets ton linge devant la maison ?

Tout d'abord,elle fronça étrangement les sourcils en guise de manifestation de son étonnement. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, et contempla les yeux troublés et inquiets de son fils.

-Stiles… Tu crois que montrer nos sous-vêtements me fait plaisir ?

-Non...Euh…,répondit Stiles gêné et qui désormais qui n'avait qu'une envie : s'en aller.

-Donc,poursuivons…

Sa mère racontait toujours le même discours dans ses rêves,sur le fait qu'être une femme impliquait des responsabilités, d'être bien vue et de par ce fait, être parfaite dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Souvent, après ce court instant de bonheur, il ressentait le besoin irrépressible de retourner sur sa tombe et de lui déverser le lot de peines qu'il accumulait de ces journées. Ces derniers temps, trop de problèmes l'empêchaient d'être lucide, ou même conscient de tout ce qu'il vivait.

Derrière ces rêves et ces cauchemars, une vérité bien plus sombre se dissimulait.

* * *

 _Nous avons besoin de Stiles… Il est primordial que nous le convainquions de nous rejoindre…_

Sa seule pensée s'arrêtait à Stilinski. Stiles,Stiles,et encore Stiles.

-J'ai un plan, _déclara-t-il un sourire en coin,son visage s'illuminant._ Si vous voulons que Stiles souffre et qu'il soit fragilisé, il nous faut trouver une chose que Scott n'apprécierait pas que celui-ci fasse.

Theo s'aveuglait par sa haine pour Scott : il l'anéantirait peu en importe le prix, et Stiles lui reviendrait.

* * *

 _Si tu souhaites t'en prendre au shérif… Il va falloir être plus rusé. La douleur physique est supportable. Il faut t'en prendre à Stiles._

Donovan grimaça à cette idée, mais il était clair que Theo serait prêt à tout, et il acceptait de l'aider. Ils aspiraient tous deux à se venger. Quittes à endurer des souffrances physiques afin de devenir plus puissant, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

* * *

Theo se cachait dans la bibliothèque, sachant que Donovan bondirait presque immédiatement sur Stiles. Son objectif principal : que Stiles se défende. Qu'il se défende,ainsi, il constaterait si celui-ci avait des pouvoirs surnaturels. Certes, aux yeux de tous il était humain. Et Stiles y croyait fermement.

-Sais-tu ce que ton père a fait ? Il s'est comporté comme un lâche et il ose me traiter de psychopathe ? Il a abandonné mon père, et oui. Tel père, tel fils. Tout ce toi et ton père vous vous contentez de faire, c'est de rester là les bras croisés, pas étonnant que vous soyez aussi… Vulnérables.

Stiles s'en fichait complètement du discours de Donovan, il cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir. Donovan était beaucoup trop remonté pour qu'il puisse accepter son aide.

 _Que puis-je faire ?_

* * *

Du sang sur ses mains, sur le corps de Donovan qui agonisait, et cela se répandait sur le sol telle une traînée de poudre… Du sang, partout.

 _Qu'ai-je donc fait ?_

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'accroupit pour réfléchir. Mais, seulement les larmes parvenaient à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Theo avait assisté à la scène, imperturbable. Tout de même, il éprouva de la tristesse de voir Stiles endurer autant de souffrances face à son acte.

OoO

 _Stiles… Ne t'en veux pas. Surtout pas._

Personne pour le réconforter. Si jamais il évoquait ce qu'il avait fait, les autres ne comprendraient pas et le laisseraient tomber.

 _Faites que je me réveille et que ce ne soit jamais arrivé..._

* * *

Voilà :p merci encore à ceux qui lisent. A bientôt ;p


	3. OS 3

Note de l'auteure: Troisième OS, en espérant que cela vous plaira ;p

Disclaimer: Les personnages de la série MTV Teen Wolf appartiennent au cruel créateur Jeff Davis.

* * *

 _Je suis là._

À ces mots, Stiles bondit hors de son lit, prêt à saisir le cou de Theo de ses mains tremblantes.

-Oh… Du calme, mon ami.

Celui-ci passa son doigt sur le bureau poussiéreux du jeune homme, et il le fixa de ses yeux glaçants:

-Qu'as-tu fait à Donovan cette fameuse nuit ?

Cette question paraissait complètement inouïe, sortie de nulle part ! Comment Theo avait-il su ? Et si… Non, aurait-il osé ? Aurait-il envoyé Donovan ?

Theo coupa net son monologue intérieur:

-En ce moment même, tu es en train de suggérer que c'est moi qui l'ai envoyé te menacer. Mais, je peux t'assurer que tu te trompes lourdement.

Jouant avec ses manches retroussées, Stiles hésitait à lui déclarer qu'il le suspectait de vouloir sa mort depuis un long moment.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu me perturbes.

Les lèvres rosées du blond laissaient entrevoir ses dents blanches, il souriait de satisfaction

-Moi, je te perturbe tant que ça ?

Le regard de Stiles demeurait dans le vague, il était perplexe.

-Stilinski… J'en ai assez de tout ceci.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je parle du fait que tu me détestes. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, bon sang ?

Il voulait lui répondre "rien" mais il ne souhaitait attiser sa haine envers lui.

-Je ne te déteste pas. Je n'ai juste pas les mêmes intérêts que toi… Tu ne m'intéresses pas.

Les yeux du musclé s'écarquillèrent, son visage devint rouge tandis que ses yeux étaient mouillées. Il rugissait de colère, tellement, qu'il frappa son point contre le mur.

-Putain de merde !

* * *

 _Theo ? Theo ?_

 _Ne pars pas, restes avec moi._

Il rêvait - ou plutôt cauchemardait - chaque nuit, sans répit. Il se réveillait approximativement vers 3h du matin, puis se levait pour boire un verre d'eau afin de se calmer.

Pourquoi revoyait-il ces souvenirs alors qu'il avait tout fait pour les oublier ? Son passé essayait-il de ressurgir ?

Sans aucun doute, Theo se décida à consulter un psychologue juste le temps d'une séance mais il annula par crainte de paraître ridicule.

Son regard aiguisé se posait toujours sur le plafond, et comme toujours, tout autour de lui son environnement se mettait à tournoyer avant qu'il ne se rendorme. Alors, il se rendait à son bureau pour lire.

Ces insomnies marquaient d'une trace indélébile Theo, qui se persuada qu'il demeurerait seul, délaissé. Un être solitaire, un Omega qui deviendrait bientôt un Alpha.

Il comptait sur Stiles, non pas pour sa facilité à résoudre des énigmes ou bien des problèmes complexes, mais pour ses capacités surnaturelles. Ensemble, ils mettraient le monde à leurs pieds.

 _Void Stiles, tu seras à moi._

Il haïssait Scott: dès qu'il le voyait dans les parages, toute cette rage s'élargissait dans sa poitrine et assombrissait ses pensées: il souhaitait sa mort.

Il lui avait volé son meilleur ami, et s'était arrangé pour que leur trio devienne un duo. Il aimait bien Stiles, mais Stiles préférait Scott. Peut-être parce-que Scott avait l'air d'un héros - ce qui semblait faux aux yeux de Theo.

 _Espèce de petit con. Je te ferai la peau. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres projets. Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard._

Un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage imperceptible tandis qu'il relisait ce qu'il écrivait dans son journal intime.

 _Quel débile, je fais !_

Et puis, ses sanglots se mêlaient au silence apparent de la nuit. Il essuyait ses larmes d'une main comme toujours, ensuite, il tentait de s'assoupir. Mais, mille et une pensées se heurtaient souvent à son esprit et il n'y parvenait pas.

 _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas assez bien ? Pourquoi suis-je ainsi ?_

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

Après avoir ingurgité un somnifère, il s'endormait le cœur serré dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Merci encore à ceux qui ont follow, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir :)


	4. OS 4

Note de l'auteure: Merci encore à ceux qui suivent et reviewent, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser quelques reviews, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs, ça me permettra d'avancer et de m'améliorer !

Disclaimer: Je tiens à préciser que les personnages de l'univers de la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, mais qu'ils sont les propriétés du génie - machiavélique - Jeff Davis.

Sinon, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

-Stiles…

-Theo…

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans ce mutisme dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Theo pianotait frénétiquement sur le clavier de son smartphone. Stiles l'ignora, prétendant que son unique volonté était de sauver Lydia. Pour autant, son regard s'orientait en direction des bras musclés du jeune Alpha – qui plus est, n'en était toujours pas un au niveau physique.

-Quoi ?

Stiles sursauta de frayeur, décidément, il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer aux interpellations du blond.

-Rien.

-Alors, arrête de me fixer dans ce cas.

-Je…

 _Merde, alors._

Malgré ces – vaines – tentatives d'échapper à ses pensées, Theo parvenait encore à les perturber avec son sourire enjoué.

-Je me méfie de toi et tes intentions malsaines, sachant ce dont un malade comme toi est capable de faire.

Theo pouffa un rire de satisfaction :

-Ah… Si tu savais ce qui t'attend…

 _Ce qui m'attend ? De quoi il pouvait bien parler ?_

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est toi que je veux, pas Scott. Mais, tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir le saisir. Il te faudra du temps pour l'accepter, tu ne sais à quel point je peux être patient mais là, ma patience a atteint ses limites…

Theo s'approcha dangereusement du brun qui recula approximativement d'un pas chancelant.

-N'aies pas peur…

-Ne m'approches pas !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, putain ?!

Il le fixa de ses yeux méprisants et répliqua amèrement :

-Je ne te comprends pas, Theo…Qu'est-ce que tu as après Scott ? Je veux dire...Qu'est-ce que tu as après nous ?

-C'est justement de ce _nous_ dont j'aimerai beaucoup te parler. Si tu savais à quel point, j'ai attendu qu'on ait un jour cette foutue discussion…

Il fronça les sourcils, la gorge nouée. Effectivement,Stiles perçut en ce regard perdu, un être humain qui se contentait simplement de vouloir sauver tous ceux à qui il tenait – ou plutôt, sauver sa peau. Il doutait de ses faits et gestes, mais il était sûr d'une chose : le Theo Raeken qu'il avait connu avait changé pour de multiples raisons, et c'était en partie de sa faute. Si il aurait été son ami tel qu'il l'a été avec Scott, le loup-garou si solitaire qu'il était n'aurait pas assassiné sa sœur et n'essayerait pas de se venger continuellement. Il distingua les poings serrés de Theo, et se dirigea vers lui.

-Je t'en prie. Parles. Je veux t'aider. Scott pourra te comprendre.

Celui-ci hurla :

-Mais, tu ne comprendras donc jamais… ?

-Si tu m'expliquais tout en détails et explicitement, peut-être que là, je pourrai te comprendre. Pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression que tes actions sont injustifiées et que Scott en est le bouc émissaire tout désigné...

-Je t'aimais, Stiles ! J'avais besoin d'un ami, et toi, tu m'as lâchement abandonné car l'occasion était trop belle, c'est sûr… Avec quelqu'un d'aussi agréable à vivre que Scott…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux dire par là, que ça a été facile d'être auprès de lui tant que tu faisais tout exactement comme il le souhaitait... Désormais, tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même, tu t'es écrasé devant lui… Tu n'es plus le Stiles si confiant en lui que j'avais connu.

-Je suis toujours Stiles, et tu es toujours Theo. Moi aussi, je t'ai aimé. Nous étions proches, et je pense que c'est cela qui te manque.

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu me manquais…

-Alors, pourquoi tu t'obstines à tenter de m'éloigner de Scott ?

-Parce-que… Parce-que je le déteste. Point. Tu ne peux changer cela. Je souhaite me venger depuis longtemps. Tu ne peux strictement rien y faire.

-Tu viens de dire que je te manquais.

-Oui… Enfin, non ! (il ramait pour se rapprocher) Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Jamais... Je n'ai pas dit cela…

-Ton lapsus le prouve, bien au contraire.

Le visage amusé de Stiles provoqua chez Theo l'envie irrépressible de lui foutre son poing juste là, sans se retenir. Il avait senti le désert affectif dans lequel il se trouvait depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus amis, et que ses pauvres contacts humains l'affaiblissaient. Car oui, visiblement, il paraissait ne pas gérer ses émotions, que ce soit de la colère ou bien de la joie.

Comment Stiles ferait pour que Theo s'ouvre, et qu'enfin ils s'entraident mutuellement afin d'anéantir les Dread Doctors ?

Soudain, Theo l'apostropha afin de reprendre le contrôle de la situation qui lui échappait:

-Bon… Assez perdu de temps… Allons chercher Lydia.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus ;p


	5. OS 5

Note de l'auteure: Cet OS est une des lettres que Theo écrit à sa soeur, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, il pourrait éprouver de la tristesse. Vous verrez ici, qu'il s'efforce de paraître compatissant et nostalgique. Puis, à la fin, cela devient une toute autre chose, une forme de cynisme puis-je supposer :). Merci à ceux qui suivent, sachez que je vous remercie vraiment ça me touche énormément. Je vous embrasse très fort.

Disclaimer: Le personnage de Theo Raeken de la série Teen Wolf (MTV) appartient au très créatif Jeff Davis.

Sinon, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _Ma sœur,_

 _Il est des mots que l'on ne peut mettre sur nos sentiments, tant nous souhaitons secrètement garder quelques pensées pour nous-mêmes. Aujourd'hui, tu me manques plus que tout. J'éprouve de la honte, de la culpabilité et je me sens terriblement seul. J'avais besoin de toi, qu'ai-je donc fait ? Pourquoi avais-je été aveuglé par la volonté de te détruire, qui ne fut pas la mienne mais celle des Docteurs ? Je ne saurai t'expliquer ceci. Mes actes sont impardonnables, et je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'un jour, la paix règne sur mon cœur. Souviens-toi ces journées mémorables que nous avions passé à jouer avec Rouky, notre chien – nous aimions tant ce film de Disney– et que Maman hurlait à travers la fenêtre qu'il ne fallait pas se salir car le soir même, nous recevions toujours les mêmes invités : les Stilinski. Claudia nous offrait constamment des bonbons dont l'emballage était vert ou bien, jaune. La menthe comme arôme pour toi, le citron pour moi Elle connaissait nos goûts mieux que notre propre mère, qui se chargeait simplement de nous raconter des histoires avant de dormir et de s'affairer en cuisine. Comme si, toute sa vie elle ferait son devoir en tant que mère au foyer. Je trouvais cela injuste que Papa doive travailler aussi dur et être aussi fatigué le soi en rentrant, parce que Maman faisait tout. Je me rappelle à quel point tu avais été mon pilier à ce moment là, cette amie sur qui je pouvais compter et que personne ne pourrait m'enlever. Personne, à part ton propre frère qui t'a poignardé dans le dos. Si je parviens à devenir un Alpha plus puissant que Scott, je pourrai le tuer de mes mains. Je te donnerai en offrande son sang, pour tout le mal qu'il a causé… De plus, c'est véritablement de sa faute si aujourd'hui je suis ce Theo. Le Theo qui t'a regardé mourir, lentement, froidement et sans la moindre once de remords. Je veux dire, j'aimais les Stilinski, je me sentais terriblement bien avec eux et Stiles demeurait mon meilleur ami. Mais, Scott est arrivé et il me l'a volé injustement, lui et sa – prétendue – morale. Lui, qui jouait les héros devant nous. Toi et Stiles changiez de regards en ma présence, vous vouliez tout faire comme lui. Et moi, je n'étais qu'un spectateur. Je restais passif, et à chaque fois, je me retrouvais seul… Pourquoi toi aussi tu m'as laissé tomber ? J'étais ton frère, et du jour au lendemain, tu as tout de suite assimilé Scott comme étant un de tes amis. Moi ? Je me sentais horriblement seul et combien de nuits avais-je pleuré ? Combien ? Tu ne le sauras jamais. J'étais fou de rage quand nous sommes allés dans les bois, en pleine nuit. Je voulais faire quelque chose qui change, et les premiers temps je t'avais retrouvé mais un soir, tu en avais décidé autrement et tu as invité Scott. Scott. Sérieusement, comment ne pouvais-je pas le prendre mal ? J'ai ressenti immédiatement u mépris, envers moi-même puis j'ai rejeté la faute sur toi. Inutilement. Les Docteurs s'en sont servis contre moi. J'étais leur proie, mais je me suis retourné contre eux. Maintenant, avec ma meute, je suis invincible. Grâce à toi. Stiles va me revenir quand il verra que je le protégerai et que plus rien ni personne ne l'empêchera d'être celui qu'il a toujours été. Avec moi._

 _Pardonnes-moi, je t'en prie. Je regrette mon geste, mais tu étais un frein à ma progression et je devais t'éliminer. Je suis ce que tu as fait de moi. Et, je ne peux faire marche arrière._

 _Post-scriptum: Je t'aime._

* * *

Voilà, merci à ceux qui lisent et je me réjouis de constater qu'il y a des Steo shippers français/françaises :p

Bisous, et portez-vous bien ! A la revoyure :)


End file.
